The Silver Twins
by TheFoxThatTrots
Summary: The 2 silver haired twins Count and Cadence are captured in America and left on a random lawn in Japan. They are taken in only to find that they have been welcomed into the Vocaloid family. Read to see relationships bloom and what the twins will change in the world. RinXOC LenXOC. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**So since I have been in writer's block for a while, I thought that I should write a little more on new topics and get creative! Thus creation in my little mind got thinking and here we are! I am making this first chapter in dedication for the one and only because fan fiction doesn't allow you to have the same name as someone else…MangaLuver1423! She is AMAZING at writing so yeah READ HER STORIES TOO PEOPLE! **

**Maxy: DO IT OR DIE BY ROAD ROLLER!**

**Me: Make sure to ask Rin and Len first! Ok DISCLAMER TIME!**

**Disclaimer: WE OWN NOTHING! Oh did you know that Sierra has this huge major crush on Le-.**

**Me: *blushes* SHUSHOLA!**

**Maxy: Where'd you get that?**

**Me: GO GOOGLE IT! (Oh I had to put THAT pun in there. XD)**

**Anyway, so all I'm gonna say now is that our story starts with one of the twins Cadence.**

**Cadence's p.o.v**

I ran out of the school with my sister in hand. School was out and we had a three day weekend to fulfill, plus I had to meet up with my twin brother. All of a sudden my thoughts were interrupted.

"_Calling, you hear the calling. Calling you hear the call-." _**(Yes that was from World ends with you Calling by Sawa.)**

"Yello Jell-O?" I asked without looking to see who called.

"Hey sweetie, oh can you put your phone on speaker Cadence?" My beloved mother asked.

"Ok." I quickly continued to walk with my sister next to me and put the phone on speaker.

"Girls, I want you to go pick out your dresses for the departure of the Military event by 5:00. Cadence, I put my credit card in your bag, take care of it. Oh, and make sure it's nice, Dad will be leaving to go to Africa tonight." I quickly frown remembering my father leaving again. "I love you so much girls, bye!"

"Bye!" We say in a sing song tone and rush off to the bus stop. My mom hanged up so I put my phone in my bag.

Not a minute too soon we got to the bus stop. We're the only ones on this bus; I don't know why cause the bus driver is so nice. It was just my luck that my brother was on the bus too. It's time for action! Take one!

I sat at on edge of the other side of the bench. Slowly I scooted to my brother, closer and closer. He still didn't notice me. I was about to scare him until, _Poke~_

"Not so fast." My brother said in a sing song tone as he used his index and middle finger and poked my head.

"Well fudge a duck." I said as I sank in the bench with my sister plopped in the same bench.

"Where to Kazu family?"

"One to our house and one to the mall please-"I was interrupted by my brother.

"Actually to the mall, remember the tux." Oh yeah, well I guess we'll all be going to the mall.

**At the mall…**

"Wow this is CUTE! OMG look at that one! What about this one!" My sister babbled.

"Yeah he he nice."

"Come on, put this on, we should hurry up." My sister handed me a sea foam green dress. I quickly ran to a dressing room and put it on. I actually looked kinda pretty with it.

"Come out sister!" I flaunted the dress for my younger sister. She started to fan girl. "IT'S SO CUTE! Ok so now look at mine!" She had a chocolate dress with a bow.

"Nice, now let's pay and get out of here."

**$100.00 and 15 minutes later…**

We grabbed our bags and settled back in the bus. All of a sudden-_**BAM! **_

The bus swiveled out of control, glass shattered, fire glistening, and the bus driver was out cold. The bus doors opened and a man came in.

"Let's go." He screeched as he threw me and my brother out the window. I felt the impact with the glass piercing my pale skin. I was bleeding in little areas.

"Calypso!" Me and my twin screamed as my sister escaped out of the grasp of evil, she was in midair. She hugged us tightly when she reached us.

"Listen to me." I said to her. "Go call for help and get home safely with mom-."

"I can't" She sobbed. She pointed to her leg that-was-broken, OH MY GOSH THAT LITTLE SON OF A MOTHER!

"Then dial 911 ok, I'll be here with Count, we'll be fine." She whipped out her phone and started calling. I turned around to see the man punch me in the stomach. I doubled over and fell to the floor. My brother started kicking the man in the stomach, giving me time to get up. I coughed up some blood and ran at the man. I kicked him where the sun doesn't shine and punched his nose. Adrenaline fueled my body as I attacked the man. I felt a hand cover my mouth. I did what instincts told me, I licked his hand, spit out, and bit his hand. The second man hollered with pain. I felt a whack and I fell to the ground, so did my brother. Then I was out like a candle in a breeze.

I woke up, not knowing where I was. I was on lush green grass and the sun was gone. Count began to stir too. Wait, where's Calypso?

"CALYPSO?!" My voice bounced off into the night sky. I started panicking like I lost my head, and my brother chimed in now.

"CALIE?! CALYPSO?! CALYPSO IZUMI KAZU WHERE ARE YOU?!" **(AN: Her name would mean the mythological sea nymph of spring harmony or something like that. I'm so creative aren't I?) **But she was nowhere to be found, forever missing.

"Wait, they wrote us, a note? What bad guy would write the victims a note?!" My brother said, and then he started mocking them. "Yes I am terribly sorry about abducting you three and scaring you. I was a little high and drunk at the moment. The throwing, we thought it would help you fall down safely, we didn't know I would do that. Oh, but don't tell anyone this, you wouldn't want us to get drunk again, would you?! Start crying and hugging us for the photo _click!_"

We both read it in our minds.

_As you see you've been put somewhere else, don't worry about your little sister. Your mom put out an Amber Alert out with a hefty reward out. I gave the girl, collected it, and gave information that you two were safe. Good luck surviving! –A. _

Holy crap it's Pretty Little Liars all over again. I started crying, warm liquid caressed my face as I admitted defeat. My brother comforted me and pulled me into a hug.

"Shh," He comforted me. "Remember what mom used to tell us when we would cry."

"Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound.

Don't you dare look out your window

Darling everything's on fire.

" The war outside our door keeps raging on

My brother added in.

"Hold onto this lullaby

Even when the music's gone

Gone"

I continued, feeling a little better. "Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound"

We continued to sing together.

"Ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,

Ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh,

Oh Just close your eyes

You'll be alright

Come morning light,

You and I'll be safe and sound-."

We quickly swiveled our head to see a man with blue hair and another with brown hair. The man with brown hair started talking to us in Japanese. The blue haired man piped in. Count and I started backing up. AHH! JAPANESE OVERLOAD! They started talking among themselves. Should we bust a move and bust out of this joint? Ha-ha, Maximum Ride reference with music flare, ah snaps! We start to crawl slowly out while still facing them. We slowly start to get up. Apparently blue hair guy, who looks so much like Kaito, noticed. He put his hands in a 'you're ok' like motion and we stood still. Wow, he looks like the real vocaloid character, cosplayers these days, well I guess in japan.

I looked at my twin brother who looked back at me. "Do you think?"

"Never." He responded. Well I guess not.

"Come." The brown haired man said. I grabbed onto my brother's wrist and slowly followed. We were ushered thru two grand doors, only to see more cosplayers. All of them were vocaloid though. SUSPICIOUS! Ha, Foster's Home of Imaginary Friends reference. I could identify every single one. Miku, Rin, Len, Meiko, and Luka. Brown hair dude walked up to them and talked in Japanese. Each of them responded back. Wow, did they sound real. 'Luka' walked to me and my brother.

"Hi, I am Luka. I'll be translating for you."

"Thank you!" We said together. So she stays in character, signs of a good actress.

"So, how much do you know anything about vocaloid?"

"Way too much." We said together.

"In what way?" Luka asked. My time to shine!

"Well, you must make sure to give Kaito his ice cream, beware when Meiko is drunk, and unless you want to get ran over DON'T PISS OFF LEN AND RIN! And of course-." My brother chimed in.

" . .MAD." Luka started to translate. I could understand their names because they put their heads up when they hear their name.

"Good, next one, can you sing and dance?"

"We're both in choir, been in talent shows, and had major roles in musicals if that counts, why?" My brother asked.

"Nothing, have you always had silver hair?"

I fiddle with my silver hair that reached my chest. "Yep." I said.

"Last one, do you know Vocaloid?"

"Of course we do!" We both said.

"So we look familiar, right?"

"Yeah, what about it?" I questioned Luka.

Luka said something to Miku. Miku started singing a song-wait; hold on, I KNOW IT I KNOW IT! WORLD IS MINE BY MIKU HERSELF! I R SMART! But why does she sound just like her?

"Wait, so you're not cosplayers?"

"Nope, we're real. Master said you can stay here, welcome to your new home." Luka starts talking with everyone else. I turned to my brother.

"MINDBLOWN!" I said while taking my left hand and putting it to my ear, then with my other hand making and explosion.

And that, my friends, is the day that my life changed.

**BYE! It's 9:50 p.m. and I have to get ready to perform in the Citrus bowl so this girl is out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry people; I have been so lazy with writing so I forced myself to type today. I own nothing and bye.**

**Cadence's p.o.v**

Wow I can't believe it; they let us stay here, forever. And here I am, sitting on a _really _blissful bed, just thinking. Fudge this, I'm sleeping in! I sink into my bed and drift into wonderland.

_**MORNING!**_

I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Grr…go away." The hand tapped me again. "I WILL HURT YOU IF YOU KEEP THAT UP."

"Sorry." Whoa, wait a minute.

"Len?"

"Umm…yes?" HOLY FLIPPIN COW IT'S LEN!

"How are you speaking English?" I said with my mouth muffled in the soft pillow.

"My language box was updated."

"OH! I'm idiotic, sorry."

"No you are not. Come on, me and Rin have to give you and your brother a tour."

"Can't I get dressed-oh yeah, never mind." I sat up and swung my legs.

"I'm sure you'll go shopping with Miku and Rin." He took my hand and led me outside. I was beet red on my face. "Where to first?" Thankfully he dropped my hand.

"TO THA KITCHEN!"

"Someone's hungry."

"Naturally." We walked down 2 flights of stairs and got to the kitchen.

"Do you want something out of here before we continue?" Len asked. He's so polite, fudge me I'm melting!

"Umm…I'm very indecisive, you pick for me." I spoke the truth, if it was from an apple and an orange, I would pass out. He grabbed 2 bananas and gave me one. I find that so ironic. "Thank you."

"You don't have to be so polite. This is your home now, act like how you would if it were your home."

"Oh no, if I were to do that, Japan will explode and start World War 3." He started laughing uncontrollably. "What?"

"You're very funny."

"No I'm not."

"Cadence! LEN! I SPEAK ENGLISH! LOOK! STRAW-BERRY! OR-ANGE! ROAD-ROLLER!" Rin said with Count side by side. I gave him a wink which gave me the growl.

"Great, now all we have left are Miku, Kaito, Meiko, and yep that's it." Len said.

"Actually, we're all done!" Miku said. Kaito was next to her, I wonder if, Nah.

"Master needs you two." Kaito pointed at my brother and I. "You'll be fine, come on." He led us to the top floor, which is like the 5th, 6th floor? (I wasn't counting)

Soon we got to a huge room with pods and wires and…a lot of stuff I don't know the names of. A man with messy black hair and a pencil in hand faced us with a light smile.

"Cadence, nice to meet you." Master stuck out his hand and I shook it. He had a thick Japanese ascent, but I could understand him pretty well. He did the same for my brother. "I would like to talk to you two in private." Kaito respectably left the room and closed the door. He gestured to two stools and we sat on them, they were pretty comfy. "Your knowledge of Vocaloid itself is incredible." Wait a minute, how did he know? "Luka told me everything. Since she speaks the best English out of everyone, I made an 'upgrade' to her you might say. If she needs to ask or say something to me, everything goes through this walkie talkie. I respond to her through the walkie talkie. That's how we communicate." I looked at my brother and back at master.

"So she's a double o' seven? A spy?" I asked.

"Not really, but anyway we are way off topic. The real reason is that you two have a big decision to make. You already know that you are living with the real Vocaloids. Soon they will be your friends, but they have to work sometimes and you'll be all alone. So, I'm going to offer something to the both of you. Now you can take your time with this decision. I can't guarantee that this will work completely, but if it does work you can't go back." He paused for a second. "I want to make you two Vocaloids." The pure shock shook my helpless body. How is that even possible?

"Yes." My brother eagerly said. He looked at me with excitement and hope. I took a breath and sighed.

"No."

**Hehe little devilish me. Well Mystro helped out with the idea anyway. Well see you next time. **

**Mystro: R and R, or else.**

**Mystro and me: *evil grin***


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry to leave you guys with that cliffy(and that long wait), but it's part of the story(not the waiting part, again sorry)! I'm just going to tell you guys now; I'm going to have a problem updating chapters in general. One, my computer died again and my new one is a dinosaur that won't let me use Microsoft Word. And Two, I'm in Fine Arts again. If you don't know what Fine Arts is, go Google it. I'm in Drama so Sundays and Fridays are full with homework, studying, and rehearsals. But let me make this clear; I WILL NOT STOP WRITING! I like my stories dearly so they won't die. ANYWAY, let us begin.**

**I own nothing.**

_Previously on The Silver Twins_

_"I want to make you two Vocaloids."_

"_Yes." My brother eagerly said._

"_No."_

My brother stared at me with wide open eyes, and then he began to laugh.

"You were always a trickster." He elbowed me. I gave him a plain face.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this." I told master with a monotone voice.

"I understand. I will send Miku, Luka, and Rin to a mall near buy to by you necessities." Master replied.

"Wait! What?" My brother looked at me with concern. "You're going to leave me?" I didn't know how to respond to him.

"Mother needs us. Without father she's lost."

"B-but Cadence-."

"Imagine how mom is." I started tearing up. "If I lost you and Cadenza I would be broken. Go ahead and live your dream. I'm sorry I can't do it with you. Goodbye." I hopped down from the stool and opened the door.

"Ready to go shopping?" Miku asked. I nodded my head and faked smiled at Rin and Miku.

Our trip was quickly over because the store was close. Miku and Rin had wigs on so we wouldn't get spotted. I ran to my room to see a luggage bag. I hate leaving them without telling, but that would just make them sad. I packed my clothes and went into Master's room. He politely nodded and we went to the garage. I already packed my bag and was about to get in the stylish car.

"Where are you going?" It was everyone, they were all there. I had to tell them.

"Home." I whispered.

"And you weren't going to tell us." Miku was tearing up.

"I-I didn't want to hurt you guys. But it's too late for that." A single tear fell from my cheek. I looked around to see Len, Rin, and Miku hugging me with the others just smiling.

"We understand, bye Cadence." Len said. The others echoed in response. I looked to my brother to see him hiding a tear.

"Aww…is the big brother losing manly points already?"

"S-shut up." He stuttered.

"Goodbye, brother." I hugged him while warm tears grazed my flushed cheeks. To think that the boy that's been in my life all the time is now going to leave me. I slowly walked to the car and opened the door. I looked him in the eyes one last time, probably the last time I see those eyes.

_When the season is spinning, spinning  
Please embrace the scattering ties  
Strongly, strongly  
So that they won't be lost_

I sat in the car and closed the door. More hot tears poured down onto my lap. Once I looked out the window, trees were all I could make out of the blur. The sun didn't want to shine at this time of departure. I began to let my mind wander.

_Unable to move from the weight  
Of the embraced words,  
I fell into a warm dream  
When I woke, it was after I lost you_

He was gone; I will never see his face, never hear his laugh, never feel his strong hands comfort me in a time of mourning, he simple won't exist in my life.

_I tie it-the appearance that I embraced  
The color of orange softly scatters  
It hurt so much, it's strongly engraved in my heart_

_Flutter, flutter, flutter_

Before I knew it, I was at the airport. I was escorted to a privet airplane. It seemed so warm and inviting, but all I saw was grey. I sat in a chair and leaned back. I could tell a man was asking me a question, but I blocked out everyone. I was in no mood for conversation. I simply shook my head to each of his questions and he was on his way. The airplane was in motion.

_To the sky, the sea, someplace far  
So that I may deliver at least one piece to you  
The color of the ties we make_

_Flutter away, flutter away_

Some say I should be happy, I mean I was going home. But, is that _really_ home? Will I be welcomed with open arms? What will mom say when Count isn't with me? What will _I _say when he isn't there? There's too many question with not enough answers. Someday, this will be just a memory.

_Someday, the passing memory  
Will be born in a scattering moment  
Even though it knows it's decaying_

_Flutter, flutter, flutter_

Count and I are one, what will happen when one heart is divided, _heartbreak. Sickness. Death._

_I can't deliver my heart twice  
But so that I can deliever the last part to you  
Like a gently falling rain_

_Flutter away, flutter away._

Let's face it, without my brother I'm dead. _Did I make the right choice?_

**Sorry, it's short I know. The song was Hirari Hirari. So yeah, see you in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, to start up the story I will answer a reviewer. I'll just expose this now 'cause it won't do much harm. This 'guy' is very inexperienced obviously. He will have a connection with Calypso for a secret reason. He wanted to get rid of the twins, but not permanently. He doesn't want the attention to be grand. So, he simply made sure they won't interfere with his 'mission' that has to do with Calypso. But, he didn't know whose lawn it was. It just so happens that it was the creator of the Vocaloids. Dang, I can talk a lot. Anyway, here's the story.**

**Cadence's p.o.v **

I got off the airplane and strolled through security. With the few dollars I had, I got a bag of Cheetos and a bottle of water from a vending machine. I popped the bag of Cheetos and began nibbling at them. I sucked on my now orange finger and sipped some lukewarm water. I trekked outside the airport and began walking to a bus stop. When I looked to the man, he wasn't the man I knew. I sat down as far as I could. I began to remember his face. My other half, my own brother. I clutched my skirt as I let a single tear fall to the ground. I looked around to see I was the only one on the bus. _I thought it was populated a few seconds ago. _

The bus came to a halt at my stop. I moped down the stairs and onto the concrete with my luggage. I looked up to see the familiar apartment complex. I rang the doorbell once, but there was no reply. I started button smashing it like I was playing Dead or Alive.

"What the hell do you-?" My cousin flung the door open. "Holy crap, you're alive?"

"No, I'm freaking Sachiko and I'm going to make your left eye into mash potatoes. Yes I'm alive." I spoke sarcastically.

"Where's Count Drac?" I froze at the name of my older brother.

"Not here."

"I know you know where, tell me." I sighed and whispered.

"Japan."

"Where?" He asked. He didn't hear me so I mumbled it with an attitude.

"Ja-pan." He swore at me this time.

"I can't hear you."

"JA-FREAKING-PAN MAN!"

"Wa-."

"I SAID JAPAN!" He looked at me as if I was lying through my teeth, but he noticed I wasn't fibbing. He gaped at me with shock.

"You. Me. Living Room. With the Candlestick. Now. We just killed Mr. Green and you're telling me all about it." We sat in the living room as I told the crazy story of mine. He stopped me multiple times saying 'Hold up Hold up Hold up Hold up, you did what?' most of the time.. But even though how crazy it sounded to him, he believed every word I said.

"Well look at the time, you should go to bed." He commanded.

"Well I'll be le-." I was interrupted by my own 18 year old brother's holler.

"Oh HELL NAW! You ain't goin' outside when it's freaking past ten o'clock. You know how many men are out there trying to find girls like you. They can't get all this!" He gestured to my body. He continued in his 'ghetto' voice. "Girl, you're keeping your ass in here!"

I made it seem like I didn't want that, but I sure didn't want to go outside. I went into the bathroom to get in my pajamas. It was basically black sweat pants and a cami saying 'Just kill 'em with your awesome' from online. I open my cousin's room to see him recording a reaction to a game.

"What's up, this is Macho Taco and-oh look it's my cousin! Say hi!" He caught me right when I was about to close the door.

"Hi."

"SPEAK UP MISS ANTI-SOCIAL!"

"GOOD MORNING VIETNAM!" I hollered.

"That's better, now sientate porfavor." He bounced on the silver bouncy ball next to his.

"No." He slowly turned his head with a corrupted smile.

"Why not?" He squeaked.

"'Cause I don't wanna."

"P'wease?"

"No."

"P'weeeeaaassee?" The longer he held it, the more higher he went in pitch.

"No."

"I know your weakness."

"Oh no. No, please. Not that!" He pulled out a red box.

"Who wants pocky?" My mind instantly changed. I was like a cat on steroids. I was pouncing across the room, almost grasping the crunchy chocolate cookie. _Swat!_ You could hear my paws swat the air as I missed once again in the vicious cycle. I finally whacked the pocky out of his hands and clawed at the box. I was trying to open it, but I did not prevail.

"Want me to help?" My cousin asked. I actually hissed at him as I finally got the bag out of the container. I stripped the bag apart, which made the contents pop out. I caught all but one, because that one was in my mouth. I nibbled at the cookie and slumped to the floor, content to my heart's desire. I scrunched myself together, which meant that my butt was up in the air, then I was prostrate on the floor. I repeated this until I was out of the room. I jumped on the couch in the living room and fell asleep with my pocky at my side.

**Sorry it's kinda short. It's not quality work, but it can satisfy me for now. So yeah, bye.**


End file.
